1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brochure holders, and especially adjustable brochure holders that may be converted from a single to a double pocket holder. Also, it is a single piece item so that no components may be lost or misplaced, and conversion is easy.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents are representative prior art for brochure holders:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,731 describes a preformed plastic blank and a brochure holder assembled therefrom. The holder includes a front panel with an adjoining bottom panel and two adjoining side panels. Adjoining each side panel is a back panel. Each panel has a raised center portion to provide for enhanced torsional rigidity, and the adjoining panels have perforations at their common edges. To facilitate access to the brochures, the bottom panel has an inclined surface formed therein sloping downward from the rear of the holder toward the front to urge any brochures held therein towards the front of the holder. The assembled blank is held together by complementary projecting hollow fingers and cavities formed on the marginal portions of the back panels and a flap pending from the bottom panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,792 describes a counter or wall display for cards or brochures, made from a single stamping which is die-cut to define both the perimeter of the unit and at the same time stamp score lines partially through the material to define the hinge lines. The score lines divide the single sheet into connected front, floor and rear panels, and a pair of side panels which hinge rearwardly from the front panel and have edges which interlock with the edges of the rear panel, so that an open-topped box display is formed from a single sheet of planar stock with no fasteners whatsoever.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,273 describes a collapsible, illuminated, graphic display device designed to display graphic advertising messages which may be interchanged. In addition to holding the messages, the front panel contains pockets to hold materials such as brochures and business cards for distribution. It further contains a slotted arrangement to receive messages or business cards. The device may be employed for a tabletop display and has triangular sides to hold the viewing panel at an optimum angle for observation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,800 describes a literature holder formed from a flat blank by folding forwardly side panels attached on each side of a back panel. A foot portion is connected on the bottom end of each side panel and is formed by a cut in the blank extending inwardly from the folding line, which terminates at the upper side of the cut, downwardly toward a lower end of the back panel, so that when the side panel is swung forwardly, the foot portion swings rearwardly about the axis of the folding line. At each side, the lower edge of the side panel and its foot portion inclines upwardly inwardly so that, in the erected state, the back panel inclines rearwardly upwardly when the forwardly projecting side panel and rearwardly projecting foot portion are placed on a flat surface. A front panel and a bottom panel bridge the front and bottom edges of the side panels, respectively, forming a compact, stable and efficient holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,546 describes a point of sale display system that comprises a printed poster having a novel brochure holder attached to one face thereof. The poster is itself supported in a vertically upright condition by a rigid backing member and a stake or post. The brochure holder is provided in an unassembled form using a single piece of plastic material that is cut and scored to be capable of being bent and assembled into a three dimensional assembled form. When so assembled, the brochure holder comprises a lightweight, upright body having an upwardly facing brochure holding cavity. The body is closed by a pivotal top cover that may be releasably secured to the body by a hook and pile fastening system.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,906 illustrates a brochure holder in a triangular array with twelve small size brochure pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,907 illustrates a brochure holder in a triangular array with six brochure pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 419,350 illustrates an upright brochure holder with an open front.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.